The present invention relates to a multi-component thin film device and a method for fabricating the device.
A primary concern to the designer of multi-component thin film devices is the difficulty that is encountered during manufacture to control the formula of the thin-film composition, particularly if the multi-component structure contains elements whose vapor pressures vary significantly from one element to another. Revaporization of high vapor-pressure components from the surface of a crystallized or epitaxially grown film has been observed in cases where the substrate is heated. A multi-component film of a desired formula may be obtained. However, the crystal structure is not necessarily a desired one as it is adversely affected by the formula.